


Just Between Us

by jyuubin



Category: K-pop, K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mafia AU, Minor Violence, Throwback, Tiny bit of Angst, Underage Drinking, matthew and taehyung are brothers, minor mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubin/pseuds/jyuubin
Summary: If you asked anyone in Seoul about who ruled over the city they would say it was kim Matthew and his gang, little did they know that Jeon Jiwoo was the real leader.She was known for being extremely intelligent ever since she was young, always coming up with the strategies, always making the work easier and finding a way to save everyone’s ass.





	Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> soo this was inspired by the bomb bomb mv teaser and i forgot to write this until now haha oops?  
also this turned out to be softer than i expected but im in my bwoo feels so its okay  
if there are any mistakes please let me know its almost two a m  
enjoy uwu

If you asked anyone in Seoul about who ruled over the city they would say it was kim Matthew and his gang, little did they know that Jeon Jiwoo was the real leader.

She was known for being extremely intelligent ever since she was young, always coming up with the strategies, always making the work easier and finding a way to save everyone’s ass.

(Present,23)

It came as a surprise to the members when her father passed in his reign to Matthew instead of her before his death. Many was skeptical to the news but Jiwoo assured everyone that it was her father’s wish and she fully respects and so should everyone. They didn’t question it much longer after Matthew named her his right hand, only the two of them and some old members knew about how she was the one with the last word, especially not their rivals.

Jiwoo would say that Matthew would make just as good of a leader as her even though he keeps saying otherwise. They worked well together whether in business or behind closed doors, almost always on the same wavelength completing each other helping each one another when one of them is lacking because before being leaders or lovers they’re each other’s best friends.

(10)

Jiwoo remembers very clearly when she saw Mattew and Taehyung for the first time, it was rainy that night and she was looking out her bedroom window waiting for her dad to come back, he was out all day before she was even awake and now it was way past her bedtime which she did not really respect, especially when he was absent most nights, this time him ad the members did not come alone, they had brought with him two boys with puffy red eyes. She learned the morning after that they had lost their parentswho were -family friends-in a car accident the day before and that they will be living with them from now on.

Matthew was very quiet for a long time and only talked to her father and his brother not really paying much attention to the members nor her-at that time it didn't bother her that much- Taehyung on the other hand was the complete opposite being very talkative throwing everyone bright smiles while he was still grieving. She enjoyed his company a lot and thought he was funny. Not that she would ever let him know that.

She later learns that their parents were members and that the cause of death was not accidental at and when her father returns with blood on his shoes she also understands that no one can get away from hurting their family. It is something she truly believes in.

(13)

One day after Jiwoo comes back home from training she hears a quiet sob coming from the living room where she saw Matt crying on the sofa. She asked him what was wrong and all that could come out of his mouth was “Tae hyung” and she understood.

Taehyung left.

Not really knowing what to do she sat next to him with a hand rubbing on his back trying t comfort him as much as she could while holding her own tears.

They both knew this would happen eventually. It was a rule in the family and among the members when any of them would reach 18 they would give them the choice of staying and working with the mafia or go to university or find a job and lead a normal life. Taehyung chose and he chose out.

He didn’t speak to anyone for a week when a he saw a dead body when he went on his first mission. It was no surprise for any of them he was not cut for that kind of life. They all wished him well.

You could say they were happy for him but it didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t with them anymore and that was hard to live since he was the life of the party. They knew he would visit them, not as much as they’d like, he’d still visit them. He just needs space to build his new life.

After that day Mathew became more open and less wary of her. In a way Taehyung leaving opened something in Matthew in which he didn’t relay on his older brother as much and Jiwoo being herself made things so much easier for him. He had admitted now that he got to know her he felt bad about being cold towards her, “Better late than never” she winked.

(16)

Jiwoo was Matthew’s first kiss.

He hadn’t really planned on it or anything it just, happened. They had already talked about crushes and so on and Jiwoo was shocked to know that he hasn't kissed anyone yet(it’s a big deal when you’re their age ok ) to which he said that he didn’t feel attracted to someone enough to lock lips with them Jiwoo just shrugged and dropped the subject.

Until it got brought up again few months later.

It's mid August, and they are both at han river, stuffing their faces with ramen and taking swigs from beer bottles a member bought for about hour earlier after they tried to convince him for a whole afternoon, they were celebrating their first mission so the mixture of adrenaline and the alcohol was starting to get to them. They didn’t really play a big part in the mission but it was the first time they were allowed to be present and to carry weapons with them. That, made Jiwoo feel like she was on top of the world. She enjoyed the feeling, a little too much for a sixteen year old. The two of them cherish these moments when there’s only just the two of them, when they feel like normal teenagers doing normal teenage things and when they don’t having to worry about about anything except how to sneak back home without her father finding out.

“You’ve never kissed anybody before” she slurs

“Hmm” Matthew hum staring ahead at the city lights that started to look blurry enough to make him dizzy so he turned to face her.

She laid on the grass and looked at him, “How come?”

He took a deep breath “I just never really felt like it”

She scoffed, “That’s because you never talk to anyone ever!”

“you say that as if you have close friends outside of the members” he chucked taking another swing of his beer.

“You know that it’s dangerous for us to get close to other people I at least talk to people at school” she points out.

He shrugged, “Well i don’t feel like talking to people that I know won’t be part of my life for a long time, waste of time”

“Don’t you feel lonely?” he noticed the worry hidden in her voice. She always worried too much about him.

He shook his head, “No. I have you”

If Jiwoo was sober she would have punched his arm and called him cheesy but she was oh so far from being sober. “But is that enough?”

He blinks, “You’re always enough”

Jiwoo was thankful that it was dark as a slight blush was appearing on her cheeks. See she knows that these last months they have grown even closer than before, the hugs lasted longer, their eyes met a lot during the day even when they were in different parts of a room full of people and most importantly they started sharing thoughts they never imagined voicing out loud but it was okay because they know that the other wouldn’t judge them (at least not harshly). She is aware that what they share is more than platonic and she is also not oblivious and understands that her feelings are not one sided and that they are reciprocated at least to a certain extent.

So she sat up, whispered his name to catch his attention and leaned in closer to him until there was no space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> curious cat


End file.
